


No one can resist Chocolate Ice Cream

by drarrydwarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrydwarf/pseuds/drarrydwarf
Summary: Theo shows up again and Liam just can´t reist.Prompt:"You hate this party too? Let´s get out of here"





	No one can resist Chocolate Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+Teddy).



Liam stood at the bar. The music in the Sinema a bit too techno for his taste, the lights to bright and the dance floor way too crowded. The mass of people moving as one to the harsh rhythm. Even in the corner farthest away from the dance floor the werewolf could still smell the sweat, the euphoria, the distinct smell of sex tickling his nose and being nearly to overwhelming. Taking another gulp of his beer Liam watched the crowed of people looking so happy, so careless and free. 

It was weird, Liam thought, only months ago the people in this club, in this city, fought a war against each other, fighting with the purpose of surviving, killing each other in the process.   
The Beta couldn´t understand how everybody acted so normal. He himself couldn´t sleep at night, always waking up in cold sweat, remembering. Walking through the school still made him feel skittish, jumping at every small noise. 

For a moment Liam got a glimpse of mason and Corey dancing in each others arms before they were swallowed by the crowed of dancing people again.  
He sighed.  
He probably should head home.  
He only went along to the club because Mason had been so giddy about the reopening. 

Just when he had downed the rest of his bottle he heard an all too familiar voice.  
“So you hate this Party too, little Beta?”  
Liam snapped his head around, but couldn´t find the owner of the voice.  
“Outside”, the voice said with a small laugh and before he could think too much about it Liam already started to make his way to the back exit. 

With fast beating heart he pushed open the door, stepping into the cold air of the night. His eyes immediately fixed onto the figure leaning against the opposite wall.

Theo Raeken smiled smugly.

“Does Scott know his little Beta meets up with dangerous criminals in dark alleys?”

Liam huffed.

“It´s not like you´ve been particularly dangerous or criminal lately.” 

“I punched you in the face.”

“I broke your nose. Three times.” Now Liam was the one smiling smugly.

“I knocked you out. Five times. In a fight I would clearly win. But I actually thought you´d maybe rather want to get drunk.” Theo held up to bottles.

“Werewolves can´t get drunk.” Liam frowned.

“Not with normal alcohol. I´ve picked up some skills and tricks in my time with the Dread Doctors. I bet I could get your ass wasted.” The confident smirk slipped onto Theos face again and he raked his eyes over Liams body.  
“You are probably a lightweight.” He hummed.

“No I´m not!” Liam snapped and made Theo grin even brighter.

“Prove it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the bed of Theos truck the two boys passed the rum spiked with wolves bane back and forth between each other. 

“Where have you been?” Liam finally broke the silence that had settled between them.

“What?” Theo looked at him.

“After the war. You just vanished and now you show up at the Sinema with two bottles of Rum trying to get me blackout drunk.” Liam explained himself, starring up at the stars only turning to face the chimera when Theo huffed.

“I got a job and a small apartment. I mean I couldn´t leave Beacon Hills, I don´t have anywhere else to go and you are still a stupid puppy with loads of angermanagment issues. With Scott gone who would´ve looked out for you?” 

“So, what? You decided to stalk me?” Liam raised a questioning eyebrow and Theo let out a humorless laugh.

“What was I supposed to do? You can´t possibly let a killer into your house.”

“I would´ve. I mean, you are not a killer… okay you are but like, not by choice? You are like Loki, or Bucky! You´ve been misguided.”

That got a real laugh out of Theo. “Misguided?” He hummed. “Didn´t knew you know so complicated words.” 

“Fuck you.” Liam huffed, snatching the bottle out of Theos hands and taking a big gulp. For a moment they were both silent. 

“So” Theo broke the silence grinning, “A history Nerd and a comic Nerd?” 

Liam rolled his eyes. “oh shut up, you love Star Wars.”

“Everybody loves Star Wars.” Theo snarked back. 

“True.”

They silently kept drinking, passing the first and then the second bottle between each other, starring up at the stars. After a while Liam emptied the second bottle, turning to Theo. 

“I´m glad you´re back.” He slurred the syllables a bit and Theo rolled his eyes. 

“I told you, I was never really gone.” 

“Shut up I´m being truthful here.” The Beta elbowed the other in the rips.

“Nah, you´re being drunk.” The chimera laughed.

“Am not!”

“You are!”

“Nope!”

“So drunk.”

“Lets have ice cream!”

“What?”

Liam jumped up. “My parents aren´t home. I have ice cream. We should have ice cream! It´s chocolate ice cream! No one can deny chocolate! But you can´t drive. Race to my house!”  
With that the Beta took off.

Theo watched for a moment as Liam wobbled away cackling like crazy, then suddenly jumpt up remembering he should probably run after the Beta.

“Damn it Liam! Your house isn´t even in that direction!”   
He came up beside the younger, catching him around the middle and stopping his disorientated wobble by tackling him to the ground. 

“Stop it! Damn! Run around like that and you´ll end like road kill!”   
Theo got up from the ground and helped Liam onto his feet as well who made big puppy dog eyes at him and pouted.   
The chimera sighed.

“I promise I´ll come with you eating ice cream, just don´t run off like that again. I already regret getting you drunk.” Theo muttered.  
A big smile crept onto the younger boys face and he threw his arms around the chimeras neck, laughing and then jumping up circling his legs around Theos middle and holding onto him like an octopus making the surprised chimera stumble a bit.

“What the hell, Liam?” reflexively Theo put his arms around the Werewolf holding him up.

“Carry me home Theomera!” Liam shouted, bursting into a fit of giggles and burying his head in Theos neck. 

“Did you just make up a ridiculous petname for me?” The older stared at the boy in his arms.  
“What does that even mean?!”

“It´s youuuu!” Liam singsonged. “Theomera. It´s a mix of Theodor and chimera! Oh my god! Can I call you Theodor? I´m soooo gonna call you Theodor!”  
Theo grumbled and Liam giggled again.

“Lets get you home, Cowboy.”

“Means you´re my horse.” Liam grinned wide.

“I´m so never gonna give you spiked alcohol ever again.”

While Liam hung on to him like a Koala Theo made his way to Liams house. It was a hard task, especially since Liam moved around quite a lot, but somehow they eventually made it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay Theomera! Over to the fridge!” Liam shouted after they had made it into the house.  
It had taken Theo nearly 15 Minutes to find Liams keys in the Betas backpocket (including some weird groping around on Liams ass) and then some time to unlock the door ond maneuver him and the drunk werewolf still hanging from his neck into the house.

Half an hour later the chimera and the werewolf were settled on the kitchenfloor next to the refrigerator the ice cream tub between them. Theo had to admit it was good ice cream. Looking up to the Beta next to him he seemed to agree.  
Theo smiled, scooping up another spoon of ice cream, promptly missing his mouth. Confused the chimera glared down at the spoon in his hand, that instead of landing in his mouth had ended up smearing ice cream all over his nose.   
He wrinkled his nose that now was offendingly sticky, while Liam giggled uncontrollably.

Pointing his spoon at Theo he smirked. “You are sooo drunk!” 

“Am not!” Theo tried to deflect the claim, but Liam just kept on giggling. 

With a speed Theo didn´t realize Liam was still capable of moving the Beta cupped Theos   
face in his hands and somewhere in his stomach Theo felt this odd fluttering he had tried to suppress for so long. With wide eyes he looked into Liams still stupidly drunk and smiling face.

“It´s aaall over your noooose!” Liam laughed and before Theo had the chance to make a snide remark the werewolf had closed the distance between them and had licked a stripe over the back of Theos nose. The chimera held his breath, his gaze locked with Liams.  
The other was still so close, with his hands craddeling Theos face. The chimeras eyes flicked down to Liams lips and in a split second decision he released the breath he had been holding and smashed his lips on Liams.

That was when his brain catched up and Theo snapped his head back looking up in the wide eyes of Liam before he jumped up and ran.  
He didn´t stop until he was back in his truck, sinking into the driversseat. 

“Shit!” He repeatedly hit his head onto the dashboard of his truck hoping he could give himself a concussion and just forget what had happened tonight but he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite of knowing there was a big chance of meeting Liam, the next night, Theo made his way into the Sinema. After looking over the crowed he realized he was actually sad not to catch a glimps of the stupid, hot-headed, pretty cute, Beta. 

Theo sighed. 

He had actually come here to maybe just hook up with someone hot and forget the Beta existed for just one night, but now that he was at the club he really didn´t feel like sleeping with a random stranger. 

With another sigh Theo leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face.   
He should probably just leave. Maybe it was time to leave Beacon Hills for good, even though he had just started to build a live in the town. But he didn´t think he could see Liam every day and know he would never be his.  
Frustrated the chimera sighed yet again. 

“So you hate this party too?”

Theo snapped his head around with a speed that actually made his neck crack.   
There next to him stood Liam with a stupid smile on his face and all Theo could do was stare wide eyed at the werewolf before in the next second Liam had already grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled the chimera into a passionate kiss.

It took only a moment for Theo to realize what had happened and return the kiss with the same passion while grabbing Liam by the hips and pulling him impossibly closer.  
When they finally separated, both breathing heavily and flushed, the Beta looked up at Theo again.

“Wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I would be really happy about some constructive criticism if you have some left over or maybe even a Kudo if you can spare one and liked this story :D


End file.
